Outlast: My Darling
by royal-tarts
Summary: Eddie "The Groom" Gluskin is on the hunt for another bride; and one has been set in his view.
1. Chapter 1

"..._Hmmm_. Close. I can... the smell of my love's arbor. Darling, you can't hide from me."

The point of the rusty blade starred Hannah in the eyes. A tiny bead of blood ran down the length of the blade caressing every last bit of the rusty metal.

_Oh god, _thought Hannah. _Please don't find me._

The fear had consumed her; it penetrated her very being making her freeze in place. The thought of just being seen by the Groom frightened her enough to want to hide and just melt away someplace safe, anyplace, just as long as it was far away from this building; especially from him, _Eddie Gluskin_.

The blade seemed to stare at her with a penetrating gaze as if he knew she was there but wanted her to come out first, as if this was some sort of game. Watching him stand there with the blade he stood there for a few moments longer, breathing heavily, and then he turned around and left. Walking through the room with heavily booted footsteps, waiting toll she heard a door open and close; she left.

The inmate kept away from any object near her in fear that she might alert the Groom if she were to accidently knock something over. Shuffling her feet she had her arms folded, hands close to her chest as she made for a door; not knowing if that was the door he left through or not.

Lifting her flashlight she closed the door behind her slowly she saw a double door across the hallway. One half of the door was blocked by a shelf but the other half was not blocked. For a fleeting moment she thought that she had found another place to hide, but alas, to her displeasure the door was locked.

"_Fuck_," snapped Hannah under her breath. "Fucking, locked doors."

Turning to head back down the hallway she finally saw something that the Groom has been gloating about since he had been chasing her; the dress.

Looking at it with the best she could see with the flashlights dull bulb it seemed to have actually been made out of fabric. Since there were females once here in this facility they did have large industrial sewing machines here, so this would explain the fabric. Lifting the material feeling it between her fingers she rubbed it and figured it was satin, it has the design.

"Holy shit he has some pretty good sewing skills," the inmate mumbled to herself.

Leaving the sinful dress she went back on her way down the hallways keeping an ear out for anything. Hannah would turn on the flashlight to catch a glimpse of the hallway quickly and then turn it off; too much use would get her noticed.

""When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be," a voice called out in a rather melodic tune.

"Fuck, fuck, what was that?" gasped Hannah as she turned on the flashlight pushing against the wall, she began to hyperventilate. "Eddie, it's, it's Eddie, fuck he is close."

In a desperate attempt she shined the flashlight around down the way she just came seeing if he was coming, it might not have been a smart move but in this sudden moment she was desperate. Seeing that he was not pursuing the inmate smiled quickly and turned around heading for a door that was unlocked.

Entering once more into a large dust filled room; Hannah turned off her flashlight and made her way through the moonlight lit room. It had a rather relaxing aura about it despite the annoying singing of the Groom.

"I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind," sang the Groom.

Hearing his singing grow louder the inmate took no time in nearly speed walking through the relaxing room. Feeling as if his presence was right there following behind her she kept looking over her shoulder seeing if he was coming. In a moment of clumsiness she banged her hip against a table hard, it caused a sewing machine to shift and fall over onto the ground. Hannah held her breath.

"Darling, did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to," said the Groom as he entered the room she was in.

Hannah screamed.

Ignoring the pulsating in her hips she made for the only door she saw. As she ran she had stepped in a pool of blood not caring that it soaked into her sock. However, the only door in there was blocked by a metal grate. Panicking Hannah lifted her leg and pushed with as much weight as she could. Hearing the metal scrap against the cement she gritted her teeth but tried not to focus on Eddie or else the closer he seemed to be.

"I want you to have my baby," said the Groom with a wicked smile growing on his face.

Hannah grunted when the metal crate finally budged as she rushed out the door away from the Groom, the sound of his heavy footsteps approaching her. Suddenly in her mind she thought that she should have closed the door behind her slowing him down, she cursed under her breath at herself.

Running into a new room Hannah took no account of trying to hide the only thing that was a constant message burned across her conscious was, "**GET AWAY**." It was true, she had wanted to get as far away from this place since the day she came her under bizarre circumstances. All because of that Jeremy Blaire bastard, if it wasn't form him she would be at home where she belongs.

Focusing on what was ahead of her instead of looking back Hannah climbed over a bloody table adding more blood to her already stained uniform. She rushed for the door that was being blocked by yet another metal crate. Annoyed and hurried she used her hands and shoved with all her strength. She could hear the Groom drawing closer.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," said the Groom as he hummed a soft tune as he climbed over the table eyeing the inmate with his blood shot eyes.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck please, please move!" shouted Hannah as the metal grate finally budged allowing her to slip through the door and exiting once more into a hallway.

Turning to her left she grabbed the door knob but the door was locked, panicking she rushed back down the other end of the hallway only to reach a dead end. Out of the corner of her eye she saw light, automatically assuming that it was safety she rushed towards it only to come face to face with an empty elevator shaft.

Starring down it had to be at least a 20 foot drop maybe more; her sense of measurement was terrible. However, there was a ladder at the other end if she could jump and catch it she could climb to the top; either way if she fell she was fucked. Starring at her options she suddenly heard Eddie approaching her, his feet moving swiftly to catch another potential bride. Knowing that she couldn't waste any more time she stepped back and jumped for the ladder.

For a moment she felt rather proud of herself for jumping and making it to the ladder, she held on for dear life and yet she felt proud of herself. Ready to climb up the ladder suddenly shifted, it jerked and a bar came off in her hands, the ladder churned and began to bend away from the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, no, no!" screamed Hannah as she fell down to the wooden platform below.

"Oh god. Oh god, are you okay? Tell me you're okay. I hate to think of you suffering without me. Why would you do something like that to yourself? You'd rather... Rather die than be with me? Then die."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed like it was heavy.

The air, the room, the floor beneath her and even her own body weight, they all seemed heavy; almost difficult to even feel as she lies there motionless.

Slowly she grew conscious again, the feeling was not nice as it came back to her. The feeling of regaining her consciousness began with numbness in her right ankle, followed by a wet feeling near her toes. As the numbness began to overtake her foot she gathered herself and rose from the ground beneath her.

Looking up she saw Eddie standing there and in a sudden moment he closed the gate and he walked away. Sighing in happiness instead of being delirious the inmate grabbed hold of the cables to stand as she smiled in delight.

However, she felt the elevator shift and she was being lifted to the next opening which in her case was nice because then she didn't have to find a way out of there. Limping out into the hallway she smiled in her delight and eyed the door near her as she felt a small smile on her face grow.

"What have you…? Ha. Then we continue?"

Hannah turned her head to the familiar voice that had been chasing her all through this floor. There on the other side of a chain-link wall was the Groom, standing tall and proud as he starred at her, as if he could see right through inside of her. She let out a few spurted puffs of breath before she headed off away from where he stood.

Hannah's breathing intensified as she limped for the door, a nearby window fluttered in moonlight from the midnight sky. It seemed so peaceful here, however, with this nut job chasing her it was hard to focus on the beauty.

Bursting through the door Hannah slammed it shut behind her as she limped her way to the double doors. On her way there was a white board next to her it read, "**THERE IS NO PLACE LIKE HOME**." Feeling herself shake with fear she ignored the fact she had limped through a pool of warm blood; it soaked into her soaks making a mushing noise as she went on her way. The sound of Gluskin's heavy booted footsteps grew closer the faster it seemed she limped; no matter how hard she tried it felt like she couldn't get far enough away from him.

Heading for a dimly lit hallway a trail of bloody foot prints lead her to what might have seemed like a sanctuary. She limped her way to the possible way out as she passed by a few lockers that had been torn wide open; a few had some blood spilling out of it.

Hearing that his footsteps had ceased she sighed and stopped to walk a little slower her ankle throbbed as blood began to pool all around her wound, it hurt like nothing she had ever felt.

"If mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy," she breathed as a small cough escaped her, "never mind, escapes… escape…"

The words left her as if she had no more breaths it just came spilling out of her mouth like a bad joke. Since she stupidly left behind her flashlight she tripped over a few things in the dark appointing her attention to the Groom, she could start to hear him again, her voice heightened as she began to limp faster once again.

"The part of you the world sees, they think is perfect. As God intended. Even these idiots and lunatics see it. There's something special about you. On the surface. But when they look deeper, when anybody with eyes to see looks at what you truly are," Eddie explained to himself as if he knew that Hannah was right there listening to him; she was.

She reached a door and yanked at the doorknob, it was locked. When she looked up she saw Eddied waltz past the door ignoring her and strode for the open hallway that she had just come through.

"That's why they don't trust you. You're not what you're meant to be. Not yet," he explained further.

Hannah could see him grow closer through the dirty window; she froze in a frightened position as she looked around and eyed a locker. In a moment she went inside and rested against it trying to breathe quietly thinking she had finally escaped.

" ...Hmmm. Close. I can... the smell of my love's arbor. Darling, you can't hide from me."

Hannah had heard him say that once before and hearing him say it again frightened her more than it should have. She placed her hands on the inside of the locker and tried to hold herself still after; she was shaking as if she were having a seizure.

Suddenly Hannah saw his head side sweep the large cut through opening of the locker, she gasped as a clicking noise sounded and the locker began to move. It was violently dropped to the ground.

"What?! _WHAT_?!" Hannah screamed as she banged on the door of the locker, "No no no no no no no! _Let me out_!"

"You make yourself a gift for me," the Groom spoke as he peered inside of the locker smiling wickedly at Hannah, "A delicacy to be unwrapped and—unwrapped again. And savored."

Then he disappeared once again as Hannah felt herself start to hyperventilate. He had caught her and now what? What was he going to do to her? All these images began to pop into her head and ravaged her like knife, cutting right into her very being; like a venomous snake bite.

When the locker began to move as Eddie dragged it across the floor Hannah snapped back into reality and only heard her trembling breaths escape her.

"Here we go. And-," Eddie gave warning as he start started to fully use his strength to pull the locker to some destination that was making Hannah want to end her life right there in that locker; anything was better than what he had planned to do with her or what he already knew.

"I've been a little... vulgar. I know. And I want to say, I'm sorry. I just... you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman. But after the ceremony, when I've made an honest woman of you... I promise I'll be a different man," explained Eddie as her jerked the locker once more dragging it on his way.

"Pl-please, please," whimpered Hannah as she reached for the opening, "let me go."

It felt like he was going on forever as he dragged the locker, he kept heaving and then slowing in his strides a few grunts escaped him as he kept pulling the locker. The thought of what he was going to do to her paralyzed her with fear; what was he going to do to her?

Then, in a moment, the locker heaved and it stopped. He set it down. She heard his feet shuffling around it as he then peered inside of the locker starring down upon her like a vulture to its pray; his expression looked desperate and melancholy.

"I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I'll never let anything happen to our children. Not like..."

Hearing him speak those words a sudden emotion grew over Hannah for a split second; did she feel bad for him? The document she had found explained something about his childhood but as far as that goes; was she feeling sympathy for this abusive and sadistic man?

Once more the locker moved and then all sympathy for the Groom vanished like vapor into the air, she would jerk to the movements feeling her wet socks make her feet wet. The feeling was making her light headed and quite nauseas; or was it the situation she was in? She didn't know, she was frightened, alone, hungry, wet, cold and exhausted; all of things mixed all in one and you have a lunatic.

Then the locker stopped, Hannah moved as Eddie lifted the locker to stand up right. A breathe left her as the locker jerked to the right thinking it was right to tip over, it balanced back and she was up right. She once more heard Eddie's feet shuffled around the locker.

"You'll have to wait here. I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love. But try to enjoy the anticipation," he explained as he placed his hand near the opening hole of the locker, "Here, darling. This will help you relax."

With no warning he bent down and lifted a can and sprayed it in Hannah's face. She coughed and banged at the locker's door but as soon as she got a whiff of the toxic gas she looked out at Eddie with doe like eyes, they grew glossy as her head tilted back and she fell to one side of the locker and went unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"My dear, my dear wake up."

The room was spinning. Hannah's eye site seemed to have been off balance as she opened her eyes. The room spun in a blurry mess as a figure walked about in front of her. For a moment she thought that her eyesight had failed her, however, she felt whatever she was on shift as a piece of fabric was lifted from her face; it was a veil.

"Wh… whats going on?" she stammered feeling as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

Shifting Hannah tried to move but she couldn't. Trying to pull her arms she realized that her wrists were bound together and tied around a wooden head board, she yanked but no matter how hard she pulled she couldn't free herself.

"What, hwats goingon?" she slurred her words terribly, her mind felt as if she wasn't even there, "what…?"

"The side effects of the gas will make you quite delirious for some time my dear, but no worries, it will keep you awake for our honeymoon."

Hearing those words Hannah panicked and began to panic.

What happened while she was unconscious?

What was he going to do to her?

What had he done to her?

"What, no no no no no," she begged pulling at the rope, "no no honey, hanye, honeymoon we are not _married_!"

"Oh my dear…" Eddie began as he walked to the front of the old bed and began to unbutton the cuffs of his sleeves daintily, "You see my dear when I picked you next to be my pretty bride I needed to remove everything, vulgar, and when I stripped you down to make you beautiful…"

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her as he pulled at the collar of the vest he wore pulling it off, "…all that was vulgar was not there. You were already so beautiful, you had nothing vile about you, and I did not have to hurt you like all the others. The worthless whores cannot amount up to your beauty and brilliance."

Hannah starred at him as if he was crazy all that he just said as if he was telling a long romantic story that had so much truth and love behind it. She starred into his bloodshot eyes as the inmate went silent, all that she could think of went away, she watched as the Groom continued to undress himself right down to his dirty boxers.

"My dear," he spoke as he placed his hands on the bed and crawled up to her, "our children will be beautiful."

In a moment Hannah snapped back into reality and starred at him, she suddenly thought about kicking him in the face but alas, he had tied her ankles together.

"No, please, stop…" she begged and watched him, "please I will give y-you anything you want just please let me go!"

Eddie smiled and sat next to her grabbing her face by the jaw turning her to look at him.

"Please let me go, I will do anything, give you anything just let me go and I will do anything!" she begged as she attempted to pull away from him, "anything, anything…"

"Darling," he spoke so affectionately, "you are everything I need and all the anything I need, will be the love and passion we have for our children."

Without another word spoken the Groom reached down pulled up the flounce of the homemade wedding dress, he slid it up her legs until he pulled it over revealing her in her bare essentials from the waist down.

_Fucker took off my underwear, _the voice in her head cried.

Before Hannah knew it she started to cry, a soft sob pooling out of her mouth as the tears dripped and rolled down her cheeks. Eddie ran his hands up her legs muttering to himself about how silky smooth they were, "Just like a little girl again," as he had said.

"Oh my darling," he said running his hands up her thigh stopping near her hips, "our children will be beautiful."

Shifting he grabbed her thigh and lifted both legs up as he untied the rope and spread her legs before him, crawling on top of her and looked her in the eyes.

"You are beautiful."


End file.
